The invention relates to a gas flow distributor.
Such a gas flow distributor serves for distributing gas upon inflation of an airbag. Thereby, gas leaving the gas generator can be deflected predominantly only in one direction or several gas flows are formed that can escape from the gas flow distributor in different directions. The gas flow distributor comprises a flexible sleeve through which gas to be distributed flows upon inflation of the airbag, and which sleeve is formed by at least two sleeve parts of a flexible material that are connected to each other by an enduring seam. Upon the flowing of gas through the sleeve, the latter expands due to the gas pressure, so that forces act on the sleeve, which are taken up by said seam.